FAIRY
by Gotham Girl 101
Summary: Meet the new generation of guardians, Fuchsia, Alyson, Isabella, Raina and Yazmin. Together, they are FAIRY.


F.A.I.R.Y is Formed

FUCHSIA Fuchsia Hartman was having a very realistic dream about a magical field with a glowing pink gem in the middle. Then, her alarm clock rang. She drowsily got up and headed towards her bathroom. She combed her shoulder legnth, dark black hair and tied it into a low ponytail. She washed out the sleep from her emerald eyes. After 5 minutes of freshining up, Fuchsia changed into a dark indigo sweat-shirt with a hood that stopped at her mid-driff, a navy blue skirt that reached two-inches past her knees and black-striped velcrow shoes. She grabbed an apple and jogged to school, today was her first day at 'Sheffield High School' as a freshmen. Soon, Fuchsia saw a girl with a shiny, long black haired head,"Hey! Alyson!" she called out, said girl turned around with startled light brown eyes. "Oh! Morning Fuchsia!!!" Alyson Chungshin greeted. "Ready for high school?" she asked."Nope. But we don't have much of a choice now." Alyson replied, a laugh in her sentence. "Hey!Fuchsia! Aly!" a feminine voice called. Both girls stopped walking and turn towards a girl with dark brown hair and honey-colored eyes,"Oh. Good morning Raina." both girls greeted cheerfully."So, how's my outfit looking?" Raina Suarez' asked. She wore a pink tank top with a yellow star pattern, a flouncy denim mini skirt, and white flats with a pink and violet checkered design. "Cute. It suits you Raina." Alyson complimented,"Yours too, Aly." Raina was right, Alyson was wearing a white blouse and a frilly blue skirt with a sequinced hem. "Thanks." Alyson timidly mumbled.

The three friends were in the school hallway comparing schedules. "Yay! Were all in the same classes except for History and Algebra.'' Alyson said. "Okay. I'm gonna check out my locker." Fuchsia explained, but Raina grabbed her wrist,"Hey Fuchsia, don't look now,but Terrance Wildery is checking YOU out." Raina squealed. Fuchsia looked over to see a boy her age with dark blonde hair and teal-blue eyes turn away from her, blushing. She just shrugged and continued walking. "Bye guys." Fuchsia said before heading to a locker, until she bumped into a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes."S-sorry." the girl stuttered. "It's okay." Fuchsia assured her. "My name's Isabella Warrens, I'm new here and I'm kind of lost.""Well Isabella, where were you heading???" Fuchsia asked kindly."Mrs. Rodway's class for Algebra." Isabella explained. "Oh, that's my algebra class too. Come on I'm heading there right now.""Thanks...um..?" "Oh, my name's Fuchsia Hartman." "Thanks a lot, Fuchsia." Isabella said shyly. "No problem, Issy." at the nickname, Isabella blushed and smiled. In algebra class,Mrs. Rodway was explainig how x=42 over pi. "Um....the answer please...Yazmin Deangelo?""Divide 42 by 2 and multiply pi to get the answer x=65.94." a girl wth dark black hair and almond brown eyes behind round glasses explained, like a textbook. Yazmin, the teacher called her, wore a dark orange, fitted T-Shirt that stood out against her tanned skin, a silver skirt that stopped at her knees, fitted black tights tucked under the skirt and hay-colored sandals. "Correct, , as always.." the teacher praised, returning to the black board to write another problem.

At lunchtime, Fuchsia introduced Isabella to Alyson and Raina. They both instantly liked her. During lunch, while Fuchsia was chewing on a small slice of an orange, she saw Yazmin nervously looking around the room, while balancing a tray of school lunch lausania, Coke Zero,a brownie wrapped in plastic and an apple. Looking at the smart girl, Fuchsia decided to invite her at the table,"Hey! Yazmin! Over here!" she called, directly at the brown-eyed smiled gratefully at the offer and took a seat next to Fuchsia,"Hey Fuchsia, Isabella."she greeted the two. "Yazmin this is Raina and Alyson, you already know Isabella." Issy just smiled warmly at Yazmin,"Hi! I'm Raina!" Yazmin returned the greeting,"I'm Alyson." and Yazmin,being her naturally polite-self, returned the greeting with a compliment on Alyson's girls began to chatter about what went on before lunchtime, while Isabella poked her fork tentavely at a piece of school lunch beef,"Ew...looks a little green..." Isabella commented,wrinkling her nose,"And it's not even St. Patty's Day..." Yazmin joked, managing to get a giggle from the group. "See, THIS is why I bring my lunch." Alyson explained, chewing on a carrot stick. The bell rang, signaling for lunch to be over.

ALYSON

While walking to her elective, art, Alyson noticed a mop soaked with water rattling ,she figured it was just the wind and scurried to class. She looked around the classroom to see an empty seat next to a gloomy looking boy with charcoal black hair and emotionless blue wore a gray binnie, a black sweatshirt with the words 'TOUCH ME AND DIE' in blood red letters and faded blue jeans. She simply smiled and plopped herself next to him. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow, but she just ignored him. The boy, John Hamsher or 'Johnny', was amused by Alyson. Most people would stay away from the highschool's 'Gothic Bad Boy."Hi! I'm Alyson Chungshin. Pleased to meet'cha!" Alyson greeted cheerfully, making Johnny feel a strange, fluterry sensation in his stomache. "Johnny Hamsher..." he replied, didn't seem to notice the tone and his voice because what she did next surprised him. Once she heard the name she didn't scoot away from the gloomy boy, she simply smiled and turned her attention to the teacher. 'Woah...she's not scared of me? She's pretty cute too...' he thought. "Alright class, free draw for the rest of the period." suggested, earning a cheer from the class. Alyson sketched out a picture of herself -at least she thought it was her-  
in a guardian costume, in the picture she wore a chinese tight fitting shirt, a mini-skirt,striped tights and guardian wings,'Why do I keep having this vision?' she wondered. Then the bell rang...

ISABELLA

Isabella was in the bathroom fixing her hair when, she sneezed. "ACHOO! ACHOO!" she sneezed hard. When she opened her eyes, the bathroom was a complete mess. The stall doors were no longer attached to the hendges. She ran out of the bathroom to her locker, not wanting to stick around for any trouble. But when she opened her locker and the dust reached her nose."ACHOOOOOOO!!!" she sneezed once more. All the students, including herself, were pushed back by what they thought was a tornado. Isabella ran from the sight. 'What ,in the name of Buddah, just happened to me?!?!' ,she asked herself,' is this a part puberty or something?!' Isabella took a seat in biology, silently hoping not to sneeze again.

RAINA

Raina's next class was Chemistry, taught by Mr. Maltidor. Once she got to the classroom, she stood at the back with the other students. "Okay, front rows will be occupied by Natalie Herma and Todd Forensine, Jen Davis and Gabriel Marlontine." pointed at the tables."The second rows will be for Kimberly Anneta, Takashi Kyomada..." he pointed to the left table,"And Raina Suarez' and Zackary McCenzy." the teacher pointed at the right table. Raina flipped her medium legnth, dark brown hair over her shoulders and sat on the right stool, soon someone else sat on the left. The boy who would be her lab partner for the semester had big, green eyes and orange-red hair. He wore a green track sweat-shirt with white streaks on the arms and jeans. He was probably six inches taller than her. She swore they'd be married when they were older, all she had to do was get him to agree. "Hi! I'm Raina!" she introduced cheerfully."I'm Zackary." the boy replied with a small smile. She smiled back and turned her attention to the teacher. "Alright class, light the butzon (sp?) burner and begin the expirement." Mr. Maltidor commanded. But when Zackary pulled the switch, nothing happened. "Here, let me try."Raina offered. But when she forcefully turned it on.  
**BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!**  
The whole table caught fire,"AAAHHH!!!" Raina screamed,"EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM!" commanded the teacher. 'How did I possibly do that?!' she thought panickly.  
YAZMIN

Yazmin was stretchin outside for P.E. Today, the teacher wanted the girls to do a few sprints while the boys played basketball. When Coach Salvadores blew his whistle, all the girls ran a quickly as possible. Yazmin was in fourth place until...WHAM!...she tripped on a sturdy green vine that appeared out of no where. "What the heck!?!?" she screamed. Many of the girls past her. "Grr..."she got up again and began to run,"Like nice fall,loser." a platinum blonde girl with lime green eyes stated meanly. She was Victoria Monsterans, the snobbiest girl at Sheffield High. Yazmin ignored her and continued jogging. **"KYAAAAAHHHHH!!!"** she heard Victoria scream, Yazmin looked over her shoulder only to laugh hysterically. Victoria had a vine wrapped around her body,"Hey loser, just hanging out?" Yazmin asked smirking. "Shutup!"

NARRARATOR

The five friends walked to the _' Suarez' Coffee Bean Cafe' _for an after school snack(Raina's family owns , and the shop is closed). "So, I was all like 'nah' and she was all like 'yah!' and then I was like 'sha!'..." Raina babbled,"So, everyone enjoying the snacks?" Maria Suarez', Raina's great aunt, asked in her heavy hispanic accent,"Si', gracias' Tia Maria." Raina said in mexican. "It is no trouble, my little nina~. I have a story to tell you all." she said, as they ate chimichangas and taquitos,"Ah! Tia, we don't really want to hear a story!" Raina said, obviously embarrased. "I do." Fuchsia stated smirking,"No, you** don't**." Raina growled, giving her a dark look,"Shush!" Maria 'shhhed' them,"Long, long ago, the universe was divided by good and evil," she began as the room started glowing, they were in space."..but the evil began to grow strong and took over a place called 'Opalla'. Where magic is universal, the Council of the Vale chose 5 mortal girls to defend worlds from such evil," Maria continued,"W-worlds?" Isabella asked in a whispery voice,"These girls are called 'Guardians'."the room went back to normal,"I was the Guardian of Fire, now the generation has past on to you." Maria explained,"Why tell us now, Tia Maria?" Raina asked,"A new evil called 'The Dark Gems' has come to destroy our worlds, their leader's name is Zenaku. An evil princess. You may have noticed strange things happening to you lately, Alyson, you control and manipulate water." Alyson looked at a sink, then it began to rattle and water came out,"Woah.." she whispered,"Isabella, you may had have some strange run-ins with ai," Isabella blew at a small, deflated balloon, it popped. "Raina, my little nina~, you have a gift on fire," Raina looked ather now cold taquito and touched it, it got burned. "Yazmin your powers have control over earth and plants," Maria stated. Yazmin touched a garlic bulb, it grew roots,"Aw man..." she whispered,"Youfive** will **soon learn how to control your powers, I-I hope." Maria said,"Woah, woah five?" Alyson asked getting up, they stared at Fuchsia,"Let me guess, I hold a pink gem?" she asked sarcastically,"Yes." "Oh come on! I can't even get a date to prom!" she shouted,"One of the guardians has to hold the Heart of Kandracar." Maria explained holding a pink gem that glowed and pointed at Fuchsia."-sigh- Fine." she accepted. Suddenly, Fuchsia had the urge to yell out,"Guardians, Unite!" nevermind,"Woah!" the girls shouted as they floated up to change,"Water!Fire!Earth!Air!Quinntessence!" they yelled. Alyson was wearing a turquoise chinese collard shirt with red buttons,red bikini shorts,tights with green and turquoise stripes and red shoes. Isabella wore a red tang top that looked like it wrapped around, a long turquoise skirt with slits on the side and tights with boots. Raina was wearing a turquoise short sleeved shirt with a V-neck, a red mini skirt that hugged her newly shaped hips tights and red shoes. Yazmin was wearing a turquoise mini dress with a red ribbon on the waist and trimming on the hem and collar, her boots were red. Fuchsia wore a red kimono like shirt with turqoise bikini shorts, turqoise shoes and tights. "Oh....my....gosh. We have hot bodies!" Raina squealed while the others sweat-dropped."We have wings?!" Alyson said incrediously,"Can't be, other wise when we went like this they'd-**AH!**" Yazmin screamed as she floated in the air, upside down. "Cool!" Isabella stated flying around the room in a fast motion."You girls enjoy yourselves, I have a platter of enchilidas waiting for me." Maria said, walking away. Leaving the girls all alone. To reak havoc upon the Cafe'.

TO BE CONTINUED...cuz i cant think of anything else. BYE!


End file.
